


Wayward

by Neroli66



Series: Tilt [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: Gabriel Tam receives news about his children.





	Wayward

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Tilt](http://tarnished-muse.livejournal.com/tag/tilt) AU Universe-Jayne grew up as a slave, after he's re-captured on his home planet everyone needs to adjust to his having a new owner. These are not going to be posted in chronological order. Beta'd by the fantabulous [](https://jynnantonnyx28.livejournal.com/profile)[**jynnantonnyx28**](https://jynnantonnyx28.livejournal.com/) and [](https://fairandbright.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://fairandbright.livejournal.com/)**fairandbright**. :-)

Gabriel Tam sat in his darkened office, the monitor flickering in front of him providing the only light in the room.

He had barely given a second glance to the first screen that had popped up; the one informing him that the account he had opened in his daughters name 3 months before she was born had been closed out. No, the screen that held his attention was the one that had come up just after it.

She was alive, his daughter was alive. And Simon as well, according to her.

He found himself searching her words for the code that Simon had insisted she was using all those months, years, ago, but he saw nothing beyond what she said. Although he could now see the lack of cohesion and logic that had first triggered Simon’s concern.

And he couldn’t shake the feeling he’d had ever since that strange transmission about Miranda had come across the Cortex, couldn’t forget the consent form he’d signed allowing the Academy to administer Pax to his little girl.

Hadn’t they known what it was? They must have, the Reavers had shown up long before River had left. What had he done to his little girl?

And yet, here she was, apologizing to _him_ for taking her money. He fought back the harsh laugh that threatened to overcome him as he re-read her words about not needing a dowry anymore. He wasn’t sure why that line filled him with such foreboding.

Maybe it was the line that followed it, the one where she said that no sane man married a killer woman but not to worry, she would feed him tea and dumplings.

He wished she had said why she needed the money so bad, wished she had left a way to get in touch, wished she had sounded like his bright little genius. Wished that she would come back home.

But there was a chilling formality under the randomness of it all that told him she would not.


End file.
